Simple Soul
by KitsuneKnight09
Summary: Everybody assumes that Ruby is the simple soul, but what if she wasn't. What if she had a part in it but wasn't the main ingredient. Follow Team Destiny, as they lead a revolution to a new era.
1. OC's Bio

Name: Dustin Steislicky

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Height: 5'll

Age: 15 (the starting age for all freshman attending beacon)

Weight: 156 lbs

Hair/Eye Color: Black/Brown

Build: Muscular

Appearance: Wears long black cargo pants with a red claw mark going down the sides. His shirt is black with a red wolf going in the center. He wears a trench coat which is always open ( just like the 4th hokage) the inside is lime green and the outside has his insignia on it in lime green.

Insignia: The Assassin Creed symbol in lime green with a lime green scythe going through it.

Innate Ability: Able to telepathically converse with his weapon.

Semblance: Telepathy

Weapons: Its called Bloody Nightmare, a scythe just like Ruby's but its all black, its also sentient(will be referred to as Night in the story.) The second weapon is called Deadly Coward, it's the Assassin Creed Hidden blade/hidden gun, which can shoot bullets infused with dust. It is all Black a with Dustin's insignia in lime green. It also has the hook blade attachment added. This weapon is not sentient.

Aura/Spirit: His Aura is Red, and its shape is a wolf.(All characters will have a spirit, how to use and manifest their spirit will be explained at a later date)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby or Assasins Creed.


	2. Wake Up

Hey this is Kitsuneknight09, this is my first fanfic so all reviews are welcomed. Please dont hesitate to point out any mistakes. Enjoy

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep, the alarm clock rang. A groan was heard from the bed beside the alarm clock. Beep, Beep, Beep, the alarm clock was shut off before an even louder groan was accompanied by an automated voice.

"You have one unheard message". The bed sheets rustled and the silhouette of a fairly muscled teen was put into view. "You have one unheard message" the automated voice repeated." Alex I want my regular outfit ready to go" the teen said.

"Of course sir" another automated voice said this one more masculine. As the teen got ready for the day the voice spoke again. " sir what do you want for breakfast today"?

"I don't care" said the teen.

The sound of rushing water was heard as the teen entered the showered.

"Alex, the teen shouted I forgot my towel"

" It will be there in a second sir"

When the teen was out the shower he turned to the materialization pad in the bathroom and grabbed his forgotten towel.

As he walked out of his bathroom the automated voice said "you have three unheard messages".

"Alex the teen called, play those messages please".

"Yes sir" replied Alex.

"Hey Dustin" a voice was heard from the speaker his scroll was hooked onto. "You didn't forget what today it is did you"

Dustin froze and turned to the calendar, he let out a sigh of relief as he realized its only september. "Whoo" he exclaimed "I still got a few months".

The second recording played " Hey Dustin I know you're not an early bird but I wont be happy if you're late. The blood drained from the teens face, even though you couldn't see it due to his dark skin. He heard a faint chuckle in his mind. "You're not laughing at me are you Night"? The being known as Night chuckled again "of course not".

"Right" Dustin sweatdropped.

The next message played "God Damn it"! The girls voice screeched angrily. "Dustin if your cute little ass isn't outside in the next ten minutes i'm going to hack into your scroll, find and harass your girlfriend untill she leaves you"!

"Alex " Dustin yelled " what's today"?

"Today is september the 2nd" Alex replied.

"C'mon Alex" the teen moaned " don't play with me like that".

The voice known as Alex chuckled. "Today is the day you and your girlfriend begin your education at Beacon Academy.

"She's not my girlfriend" yelled Dustin.

The being in his head known as Night sighed "that's beside the point Dustin"

"Oh yeah your right" Dustin said.

He paused for a moment and exclaimed "Oh shit"!

Dustin rushed through his room putting equipment on and tidying up his room. Looking at his watch he cursed and pulled open his window and used his semblance to summon his weapon. He swiftly attached it to the magnet sewn into the back of his shirt. And jumped out of the window. People outside screamed as they saw the dark skinned teen fall out of his window and plummet thirty-two stories below.

Ten stories down from a painful ending he used his semblance to cushion his fall and his feet made a soft clapping noise as they hit the floor. He swept the hair out of his face* to see a wide eyed white hair girl right in front of him.

"Hey" he said nervously "I'm not late am I"?

* * *

*Picture Darui's hair from Naruto, only its black and smooth. Not shaggy.


	3. Friends

"Im sorry" Dustin replied rubbing his head " I forgot Alright".

"Forgot" the girl said, "how do you forget the most important day of your career"?

"C'mon Weiss can't we just forgive and forget"?

" No"

"Please"

"No"

"I'll take my shirt off for you"

Dustin smirked as he saw Weiss blush and try to stutter a response.

After a minute to get her emotions under control Weiss responded " I believe thats only fair wouldn't you think so" she replied. 'Yes' she thought triumphantly 'I finally got one over that bastard'!

"Yes " he replied his smirk still on "I believe that is fair"

Weiss blushed again and stuttered out "so t-t-take it off"

"Okay" he said as he disengaged his weapon and propped it against the archway they were under.

He quickly took off his shirt and stood there with a smirk on his face.

All Weiss could do was stutter "bu-but th-thats not fair" she pouted. "What" he exclaimed. "The deal was I take my shirt off, and you'll forgive me, you never said anything about my undershirt".

There Dustin stood in long black cargo pants with three red stripes going down the side of his pants, and a wife beater. As Dustin put on his shirt Weiss noticed something.

"Where's your coat"? she asked.

"So you noticed that huh" he said, his voice muffled as he struggled to put on his tight black shirt with a red wolf on the front. "Yea" she said irritation in her voice, " and why do you buy your shirts so tight anyway"? she asked. "I thought it would be obvious, the ladies love abs" he said rubbing his abs".

"Whatever" she replied.

"C'mon" he said "we have to go pick up my coat from the tailor" he said

(Scene Break)

"Okay where here" said Dustin. He looked behind him to see Weiss staring at his back. "You know you only have to ask if you wanted to stare at my ass you know" he said jokingly. " This is so beautiful" said Weiss with longing in her voice. That made Dustin stumble a bit, it wasn't every day Weiss Schnee longed for something it, was all just given to her.

"You know I could get you one" he said softly. She sighed " no, thats okay". But Dustin still saw the longing in her eye. 'At least I know what to get her for her birthday' he thought.

'I truly do appreciate the gesture' said a deep soothing voice in his head. 'Aww it's no problem Night, were buds remember'. 'I don't want to be your bud, I'd rather be your partner' Night said. 'Okay' Dustin pouted 'were always together I thought you would be okay to the thought of warming up for me'. 'I have' Night insisted ' I just want boundaries' he said.

'This coming from the guy who basically lives in my head' Dustin thought.

'Moving on' said Night embarrassedly. ' I appreciate your thoughtfulness'.

'Meh', thought Dustin, 'it was no biggy, your crest was cooler than mine anyway'.*

Dustin was about to say something when he was interrupted by a pair of hands wrapping around his waist. "Hey Dusty" a flirtatious voice said.

"Dusty" said Weiss.

"Umm yeah" I said embarrassed". She likes to call me that.

"And who is She?

"I'm Yang" said the girl currently snuggling with Dustin.

"Dustin this isn't who I think she is? Is she?" Asked Weiss.

"That depends, who do you think she is?" Yang asked.

"His girlfriend" she said.

"Oh" Yang said "why yes I am. Your not his girlfriend too are you"? She narrowed her eyes at Weiss.

"Of course she isn't" Dustin said. "And what's that's supposed to mean" Weiss said "am I not good enough for you". Dustin stuttered. "O-of course yo-you are Weiss, it's j-just that". "Oooh I like you" Yang said to Weiss "I think we're going to be the best of friends" she said as she wrapped,her arm around her shoulder.

"Umm yeah right" Weiss said. "I don't hang with your kind. And you " she said turning to Dustin " I can't believe you're dating her".

"Weiss" Dustin started.

"And what's wrong with me" Yang said angrily. "Where should I start" Weiss asked. And thus started the first of many arguments.

"Well" Weiss said "you dress like a two bit whore".

"At Least Dustin likes the way I dress. Right honey"?

They turned to where Dustin was only to find no one. "Dustin" Yang asked to herself "where'd you go"? She was answered by a sudden screech, she turned to the source to see her little sister Ruby surrounded by her friends with their weapons rushed over there to protect her little sister.

"Oh hey Yang" Dustin said " this isn't what it looks like".

"Shut it" she said angrily. She turned to Ruby "you okay sis"? Ruby nodded, as Yang turnedmaround Her expression soften when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Hey" she wrapped her arms around Dustin. "You dont think im a whore do you" she asked.

"No why would you ever think that" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Your friend seems to think so" she said.

"Oh Weiss"? He answered turning to said girl who was looking into the windows of the loading bay that held the aircraft that was going to take them to Beacon. "She just take some time warming up to I guess" he said.

"I dont think I can ever warm up to that" she said softly nuzzling his neck.

"It takes time" he said moving in to kiss her.

"Mhmm" she moaned into the kiss. "I missed you"

" I missed you too" he replied.

"The moment was ruined when there was a soft "boop" from behind Yang's head.

She sighed and said "hey Nora" without turning her head.

"Yang" said pinkett exclaimed "how was your summer"?

"Fine" Yang said.

Yang was then pushed out of the way by a very small little girl. "Can I touch your weapon"? she asked Dustin excitedly? "Of course" he replied warmly. "And his name is Bloody Nightmare" he added.

"Wow" she said in awe. "Its so balanced". "How do you know" Dustin asked curiously "there's only three registered scythe user and Professor Qrow is the second one" he finished. "Oh" she said offhandedly "I'm the third user" she said as she pulled out her weapon.

"May I" he asked her, and she nodded. Ruby tossed it to her and Dustin eyes narrowed when he saw the bladed part slant towards the ground. He caught it and adjusted his grip to test out the weapon."It isn't balanced" he said confirming his suspicions. "It works with my fighting style" she said. "And her name's Crescent Rose, I don't like calling her it.

"Understandable" said a new voice " I feel the same way".

Pyrrha everybody exclaimed.

"Hey" she said as Ren dropped down from the tree. "Well since were all here I guess this is as good as any time to introduce you to my friend". Dustin said "hey c'mon out don't be shy". As Weiss walked over Dustin switched weapons with Ruby. He then asked "hey what's your name? "Ruby she replied.

"Okay Weiss this is Pyrrha, Ren, Norra, Yang, and this little spitfire is little rose" Dustin said." Hey"! Said girl exclaimed. "Everybody, this is Wiess". "Hey Weiss" the group chorused minus Yang.

"Hmph, commoners" Weiss scoffed and walked away.

"Hehe" Dustin laughed uneasily, "she warms up to you". He insisted.

"She doesn't deserve a boop" said Nora. "C'mon" Dustin sighed.

The group walked inside and were greeted by a flurry of activity. "This way" Dustin said as they followed Weiss into the closest aircraft. As the group chose a Window Ruby was asked how she got accepted into Beacon. "It all started like this" she started. She told them all about Torchwick and her meeting with Professor Ozpin. She finished her story just in time for them to disembark the Aircraft,and head to their New school.

Once all the students where off all three aircraft's a woman floated down to greet them. "Hello everybody and welcome to Beacon"!

* * *

* Its the trench coat I described in the bio


	4. Sleepover

"Hello everybody and welcome to Beacon".

"That's the huntress the saved me from the crazy lady" Ruby exclaimed!

Dustin examined the huntress, her sunshine yellow hair made him want to call her professor Goldilocks. He examined her further and noticed her wand "she's a dust manipulator"! He exclaimed.

"My name is Professor Goodwitch, and I hope you all had a safe trip coming here", said the dust manipulator. There were snickers from the kids who had departed off of the aircraft. Dustin couldn't be sure but he could have sworn it sounded like vomit boy.

"If you would all move to the cafeteria, dinner will be served in their", said Goodwitch.

"Wheres the cafeteria"? Asked a blond hair kid wearing white armour. Everybody chuckled as Goodwitch rolled her eyes and pointed to the sign right next to her. "Oh", the armoured kid said sheepishly.

As all the kids moved on to the cafeteria, Dustin slowed down until he was right next to the blond haired kid. "I'm Dustin", he said holding out his hand, "Juane Arc", he replied shaking it.

"So I couldn't help but notice the sword on your back", Dustin said " can I see it"?

"Sure" Juane answered handing it to him. Dustin tested it out, and being the weapons fanatic he is he noticed it was very heavy. "Hey he asked where's your secondary weapon"? He asked. Juane motioned to his wrist and out popped a shield.

Dustin sweatdropped. "Thats a shield" he said "shields aren't secondary weapons. "Oh" Ark said playing with his armour straps. "You don't have one do you" Dustin asked. "No" Juane replied embarrassedly.

"Okay after team picks tomorrow pick the forge as your after school club, and I'll help you make one" Dustin said excitedly. "I Don't need your help" Juane said angrily. "At least I have the decency to carry my weapon around with me" he said.

Dustin frowned and disengaged Bloody Nightmare from his back. He twirled it around him expertly, and stopped it so it ended up behind him. He smirked at the awe in Juane's face.

Juane quickly schooled his features and replied scathingly. "Well where's your secondary weapon"?

In reply Dustin rolled up his left sleeve so he could flick his wrist, and out came a foot long blade. Inches from Juane's neck. "S-so-so w-what's the range attack on that"? Juane asked fearfully. Dustin moved his hand slightly to the left and clenched his fist. This was followed by a quick wsszit and the sound of stone crumbling was heard in the background.

Dustin wordlessly put all his weapons away and walked off. When he was five feet away he said, "my offer is still open if you want your sword upgraded" he said.

* * *

All the kids were in their night clothes and fooling around. Four girls were sitting around Ren's miniature t.v. "Where are the boys at" Yang said out loud. "It took them longer to get dressed than me! She exclaimed.

"Sorry were late" Ren said. "Dustin had a wardrobe malfunction".

"What's wrong" Ruby asked.

"He threw his his clothes down the laundry shoot before taking his pajamas out". "So when he finished showering he remembered that he was running late and left all his luggage back home." Ren laughed.

Yang perked up after hearing that, "you mean he's naked in there" she purred. "No", Ren said ignoring Yangs perverted tendencies. "I gave him my extra pair of pajama pants but I can't find the shirt" Ren said. "So what" Pyrrha said. "We've all seen him shirtless before what's the problem"?

"Those two" Ren said pointing to Yang and Nora. "What" Yang said grinning.

"He knows he wont get any sleep from Yang and Nora will poke any part of him she can get a hold of" Ren said irritation clear in his voice. "You're not jealous Ren"? A voice said from behind him. "Just man up and get from behind me" Ren said.

The teen gulped and revealed himself to the predatory gaze of one Yang Xiao Long. "Oooh la la, me likey" Yang purred. Dustin squirmed as Nora came over and poked him in the stomach.

"N-Nora" he pleaded "h-have mercy". Nora replied with a series of boops that left Dustin laughing on the floor. What most people don't know is that Dustin is severely ticklish. Once Nora found this out Dustin always wore a shirt around her, even when they were swimming. Pyrrha gigged as she remembered those days.

"P-Pyrrha" he gasped struggling to survive the onslaught of one Nora Valkyrie. "Please, help" he said as he struggled to escape from Nora. Seeing his predicament Pyrrha got up to help. Dustin felt relieved when he saw Pyrrha towering over him. He stretched his arms over his head so Pyrrha could grab them, but his eyes widened in shock when Pyrrha sat on his arms.

"Traitor" he gasped tears of laughter running down his face. Nora just giggled and continued to tickle him. "This is payback from eating my sandwich at lunch today" Pyrrha said, a grin on her face. "But I didn't eat breakfast this morning" he wailed. This continued for five more minutes until Yang interrupted them. "Okay ladies", she said "he's mine now".

"Aww" Nora pouted as she and Pyrrha got off him. "He was just about to pass out" she said with mock sadness in her voice.

And she was right, everybody looked as they saw Dustin still on the floor gasping for breath. "Aww you poor baby" Yang teased him. She Hoisted him over her shoulder and carried him to her sleeping bag. She placed him on her sleeping bag and laid down in front of him.

"Wrap your arms around me" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am" he said weakly coming down from his laughter induced torture.

Once everybody was situated Ren popped the movie in. As Godzilla started playing Yang snuggled deeper into Dustin's embrace. About 10 minutes into the movie Ruby dozed of. Half way into the movie Dustin and Yang fell asleep together. "Pyrrha turned her head as she heard a soft squeal. "Aww thats so cute", Nora said softly. "Ren will you hold me"? She asked.

"No".

"Please" Nora stared at him with wide turquoise eyes. Ren stared at her face for a moment before relenting."Fine" he said as he opened up his arms. Nora quietly crawled over and climbed into his lap. She closed her eyes as Ren wrapped his arms around her.

Five minutes later Pyrrha turned her head over to where Ren was as she heard soft snoring. As her eyes settled on the duo she saw that Nora was asleep. Pyrrha looked up to catch Rens eyes but failed as Ren was staring at Nora's face. Stroking her short pink hair with so much longing in his pink eyes.

Pyrrha sighed and patted Ren on the back, she moved passed him to go to her sleeping bag, as she laid down she looked over to see Dustin and Yang snuggled up together, oblivious to the world around them. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

When Ren heard the soft snores that signified that Pyrrha was asleep, he gently picked up Nora and put her in her sleeping bag. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Then he moved into the sleeping bag right next to her and closed his eyes.


	5. Initiation

"All students please report to the locker room, all students report to the locker room". The P.A system said.

Once the gang was dressed( minus Dustin) they all converged into the locker room. On there way there they ran into Weiss.

"Hey Weiss" Dustin said.

Weiss just grabbed his hand and pulled him in another direction. "I'll catch up with you guys later" he called behind him. Weiss took him to the service room where you could send stuff through the one of many materialization pads that were in the room. There on the one of the pads was someone's luggage. "My stuff" he cried with glee.

He looked through his stuff and found a note right on top.

** Have a nice time at Beacon ~ Mom  
**

'Thanks mom' Dustin thought in his head. He turned around to thank Weiss only to find no one there. Dustin shrugged his shoulder and looked around. Seeing no one around him he changed into the appropriate clothing for the initiation.

He sighed in sorrow as he walked out of the service room, his luggage floating behind him via his semblance. He can't believe how stupid he was.' Why' he asked himself, 'why did I throw my trench coat down'. 'Don't get so down in the dumps' someone said in his mind.

'Yeah your right Night. Hey what were you doing last night? Your favorite movie, Godzilla was on last night.'

'Oh sorry, I was too busy watching that memory of you getting tickled to death'. He laughed.

'Yeah, yeah, laugh it up will ya'.

Dustin put his luggage in the room where all the other children's luggage was. Then he raced off to the locker room bickering with Night the entire way. He got into the locker room just in time to here Goodwitch say "and that's how you operate your locker. Professor Goodwitch saw Dustin rushing in and said, "ahh Mr. Steslicki nice of you to join us.

"Sorry professor" Dustin said, " I had to go get my luggage"

"Yes, I know" she replied. "I trust you know how to operate your locker"?

"Of course" Dustin replied.

"Okay then, everybody please follow me to the cliffs for your initiation. "Said Goodwitch.

When everybody started moving along Dustin got a soft nudge to the rib, he turned to the source to see Juane Ark staring at him. "How do you know how the lockers work"? He asked.

"Because my family built them" Dustin said proudly.

"Built" Juane asked.

"Steslicki Forge Company" Dustin said.

"What" he asked puzzled.

"Steslicki Forge Company" Dustin said "we build anything a hunter or huntress could need".

"Oh"Juane said "I thought you were like some kind of technical genius or something".

"No, no" Dustin said "I'm just your average hunter in training".

Dustin and Juane parted ways as they neared the cliff. "Welcome to your initiation" Professor Ozpin said. "Can everyone please step in the white box" he asked pointing to the ground where white lines indicated a box. "Once you make it down into the forest below us all of you must separate". He said. "We will know if you haven't done so and you will be removed from the program"."There are 13 zones in the forest, each one will have a flag with a corresponding color on it". "Every zone can have up to 4 people in it, except for the gold one". "That group can hold five people". "Once you are in a zone you cannot leave". "If someone forces, you to leave do not worry, you will automatically be accepted at Beacon.

Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"If you force someone out of a zone you will not be accepted at this academy" he said sternly. "You have one day to find one of these zones". He paused, "and I don't think I need to explain what happens if you dont make it in time".

One kid raised their hand.

"Yes" Osben said.

"How come the gold zone can have up to five people in it"?

"Because there are 52 freshman this year" Ozpin said. "As I was saying, you need to survive in that zone for one day". "After One day an airship will arrive with a package" he said cryptically. "Once you deal with the package" Ozpin was interrupted.

"What's in the package"? Another kid asked.

"A present" Osben smiled sinisterly.

Everybody shivered. "Once you deal with your package, the airship will pick you up and deliver you back to Beacon" Goodwitch finished. "Any more questions"? Ozpin asked.

"How do we get into the forest" a nervous Juane Ark asked, eyeing the cliff edge.

"Why you jump of course" Ozpin stated as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Glynda Goodwitch smirked as she pulled the lever that launched all the kids into the air.

It was silent for a moment until Ozpin spoke to Glynda. "Well that was fun, wasn't it"?

"Yes it was " she replied "yes it was".


	6. Initiation Part 2

"Aaaaahhhhhhh" was the collective thought on everybody's mind as they down towards the ground. Everybody same priority,which was landing in one piece ( everyone does the same landing as they did in canon except for Juane).

Dustin quickly used the hook blade attachment on Deadly Coward to zipline down on a vine he passed. As he reached down he released his hold on the vine a right In front of a very angry Deathstalker.

"Oh shit"!

Juane's landing was quite different.

"Aaaaahhhhh" he said as he fell towards the cold, hard, unforgiving earth. He remembered something that he read in a book once. 'If theres a will, there's a way'. And right now Juane could use all the will he could get. As he neared the ground Juane hoped that he wouldn't die on impact. Inches from the ground the air hummed as a white energy enveloped Juane, it took the shape of a ball, and rolled down the hill. Once his white energy ball stopped bouncing it deposited him face first in mud. He groaned and looked up to see a green flag. He pulled his sword out and kissed the flat edge. "Mom was right, you will bring me luck. He crawled over to the flag and thought' 'I'll be lookout' before passing out.

* * *

Ren was walking through a bush when he landed in a clearing. "Dang it" he said out loud "only I can walk right into a pack of Beowolfs". The Beowolfs quickly circled around Ren and started to charge him one by one. A young one by the looks of it charged first. Ren jumped up and stabbed Stormflower into both of the Beowolfs eyes. It howled in pain as both of its retinas were destroyed. Ren landed on its back and viciously pulled up on Stormflower. The mother Beowolf howled as bits of her son rained down on Ren. Ren disengaged the safety on his weapon and opened fire on the other six Beowolfs. He got one in the head and he went down quickly. The other five ran off into the cover of them woods, but Ren still knew they were.

All the Beowolfs blitz him, Ren jumped high in the air and all the Beowolfs stopped in a tight circle and waited until he started to fall. Once Ren almost hit the ground he manipulated his aura so that it formed a sphere around him. Once he hit the ground the sphere exploded launching everything in its wake. Once the sphere hit the first Beowolf he was obliterated on impact.

Another Beowolf was launched into a tree limb. The tree limb pierced him through the torso and he died easily. With three Beowolfs left Ren let out a breath he was holding. He fired the last rounds in his gun before swapping the ammo. Three of the bullets clipped the mother Beowolf and the other two charged.

The first Beowolf swiped at Ren who ducked the attack. Then Ren was forced to cartwheel out of the way as the second Beowolf lunged for him Ren let loose his gun and peppered the second Beowolf with bullets. He was dead before he hit the floor.

The other Beowolf just howled and jumped high in the air. Because Beowolfs were not good fighters in the air Ren wondered why it jumped.

His question was soon answered as the mother Beowolf viciously backhanded Ren towards the skyward Beowolf. Using his aura to propel him further, Ren quickly invaded the Beowolfs personal space. The Beowolf to shocked to react could do nothing as Ren plunged both of his weapon into his paw. Ren pulled fiercely and bisected the beast's paw.

Quickly grabbing the paw, Ren clambered onto the Beowolf's back and plunged the paw into the its skull. Ren then used his aura to shoot it through the monsters head towards the Mother Beowolf. The mother Beowolfs eyes widened as the paw came rocketing toward her. She was too slow do anything as the paw tore through her cerebral hemisphere and embedded itself into the rock behind it.

Ren silently landed and took a deep breath before surveying the carnage. Blood and monster parts littered the clearing. Ren dusted his clothes off and walked away.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was a lot of things but she wasn't a cry baby. So why was she hiding in a tree crying? "How did this all happen", she sobbed to her self. "Everything was perfect, I was suppose to have tons of friends and admired by all". Weiss was really hating her reasons for not going to Signal. She looked to the sky as she reminisced on her reasons why.

Weiss and Dustin were best friend at an early age. When Dustin decided to be a hunter Weiss decided to be one too. But where Dustin was content to just be a hunter. Weiss was determined to be the best. So when Weiss saw the abysmal curriculum at Signal she begged her father to give her private tutors. For two years Weiss studied her butt off. For years she dreamed of being the best first year student at Beacon. Admired and loved by all. She wanted people to beg her to be on their team.

For two years she would wipe the floor with Dustin when they sparred. But that all change when Signal hired a new teacher. Professor Qrow redid the entire curriculum of Signal for all the teachers. Little by little she could see the changes. At first it would take more effort to beat him. Then there was a 50/50 chance of him winning. Them she was starting to lose more and more. Until one day he decimated her, unintentionally embarrassed her in front of her father.

"One year", she moaned that day. Dustin admitted to her that him and his other friends were getting after school instructions by Qrow. He asked if she would join them, but she said no. She accepted the fact that Dustin was better than her, but she knew she was better than all his other she isn't so sure.

So she decided to act as if she was better than them. "Am I really that weak"? She asked herself. She just watched that kid~Ren was it?~ just watched him take down a pack of Beowolfs in less than five minutes. The same pack of Beowolfs that made her lose Myternaster, and sent her running away.

Thankfully she found it but the shame still lingered. Now she was hiding up in a tree wallowing in self pity. Soon she dozed off dreaming of the life she wished she had. Weiss woke up hours later and noticed how dark it was out. She scrambled out of the tree she slept in and continued her trek towards a flag she saw earlier. She didn't get a good look at it from the tree's, but by the looks of it, it was a green flag.

* * *

Boom, Chink, Boom, Chink, these were the sounds that followed Yang as she flew over the tree tops. (Picture what she did after jumping into the forest in canon). This was about her third hour of continuous flying, so she decided to take a break. She sniggerd at a memory she recalled earlier in the day. The sight of Weiss Schnee running away from a pack of Beowolfs, weaponless. She rested for about twenty minutes, just enough time to dodge the hurling petals coming behind her.

"Yang"! Ruby called.

"Shouldn't you be in bed", Yang joked. She looked up at the permanently crescent moon and said, "its almost 9 o'clock".

"The Gold zone is left of here", was all Ruby said before running off, a faint smile on her lips.

"How did she know"? Yang asked herself. She just shrugged her shoulders and activated Blaze Cecilia and started flying again.

As she was flying she turned her head as she heard fighting. She let out a gasp as she saw her boyfriend fighting off three Deatstalkers. The carcasses of eight more surrounding him. She flew down to assist him.

* * *

"God damn it", Dustin swore, expertly twirling Bloody Nightmare. Speaking of his blade it was really owning up to its namesake. The crimson blood staining his blade shined in the moonlight, giving it a sinister look. He saw one of the Deathstalkers eye his blade warily. Dustin smirked as he channeled his aura into his weapon.

Every single person's aura had a peculiar effect. For instance Yang's aura gave of a feeling of rage. This made sense since her semblance was fueled by her rage. Dustins aura had a malevolent feel to it. Dustin speculated that it had something to do with Night.

As Dustin channels aura into his weapon it gains a red hue. He felt all three Deathstalkers shiver as they sensed the malevolent aura. He charged the Deathstalker in front of him, but was forced to jump to the side as the second Deathstalker tried to swipe him with its pincer. 'Behind you'' Night said calmly in his mind. Dustin snarled angrily as he dodged the third Deathstalkers tail. This had been going on for the last three hours.

For some reason these three Deathstalkers were working together. Maybe because they understood Dustin could kill them easily if they didn't. Whatever the reason was it was starting to piss Dustin off. He had been fight for eight hours and it was starting to show. He was really thankful that Qrow forced him to train in aura manipulation.

Dustin had huge aura reserves. Not as big as Juane Ark who he sensed had massive aura reserves. Qrow showed him how to use his aura to dull his senses. This meant he wouldn't feel as much pain, or feel as tired. Unfortunately this came with the price of slower synapses. In other words, Dustin now had severely slow reflexes.

Qrow taught him this because as heir to the Steslicki Forge Company, Dustin could be kidnapped and interrogated on their special forge techniques.(which are really valuable. his father has already been tortured once). But thanks to Night, Dustin didn't have to worry about the effects of using aura to dull his senses. Due to Dustin's Attunity Night was in tune to Dustins aura. By having this Night could expanded his senses to warn Dustin of any attacks. Right now Night could sense up to thirty yards away.

'To the left', Night warned him, shocking Dustin out of his momentary lapse in concentration. Dustin raised his left hand and revealed Deadly Coward. The Deathstalker clamped both of its pincers on Dustin's left hand. Dustin smirked as he knew that Deadly Coward could withstand the Deathstalkers crushing force. (Deadly Coward covers Dustin's entire arm).

He clenched his left fist two times as he swung his scythe towards the monsters head. Two bangs were heard as bullets pierced the Deathstalker. This was followed by a sickening squelch as Bloody Nightmare went through the Deathstalkers head. 'Right'! Night screamed in his head. Dustin jumped to the right as a Giant tail came crashing down. Dustin was too slow and groaned as he felt the stinger leave a gash on his side.

'Night'!

'On it'! Night said as he manipulated Dustin's aura to purge himself of the Deathstalkers poison.

Dustin bit back the pain as he reached into his many pockets and drew out a green vial. A hatch on the side of Deadly Coward opened up and Dustin placed the vial inside it. A moment later the vial popped out empty as Deadly Coward turned turn green.

Dustin quickly jumped up and stabbed Deadly Coward into the tail that injured him. He clenched his fist and half of the green liquid disappears into the monster. 'Was that what I think that is'? Night asked. 'Yep', Dustin thought, 'one of my concentrated vials of Basilica poison'.

(Basilica poison is the most dangerous poison in all of Remnant. It comes from the Basilica, a very small Grimm about the size of a cantaloupe. It has the deadliest poison in the world. Though it is very territorial, it's the only Grimm that won't attack unless provoked. )

Dustin knew that it would only take minutes for him to die, so he turned his attention to the other Deathstalker; a very bad mistake. The forgotten Deathstalker quickly pounced on Dustin. Dustin injected the rest of the poison into it, but he knew it wouldn't kill it fast enough. Dustin screwed his eyes in fear as the Deathstalker bared its mandibles.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM", an angry voice yelled.

The Deathstalker let out a raspy clicking noise as it died. The now dead Deathstalker disappeared into smoke and Dustin got up with a groan. He looked up to see a blonde with a very curvy figure battling the last Deathstalker. "Yang"? He asked in surprise.

He rushed off to help her but stumbled and fell, as he ran out of aura. The toll of eight hours of battle finally caught up to him as he got up on one knee. He watched as Yang gave a punishing blow to the Deathstalkers head, then did a backflip and landed right in front of Dustin.

"Thanks", Dustin said gratefully as Yang helped him up. He leaned up against his scythe as he told her his plan. "You grab a hold of its tail and I'll cut it off", he said. "Got it", Yang said.

As Yang rushed off to battle Dustin reached in his pocket and grabbed a pink dust crystal. He used Deadly Deadly coward to smash it into pebble sized bits.

"You know that isn't healthy", Night said in his mind.

"Yea, well it will have to do".

Dustin then started to eat the pebble sized crystals. As Dustin ate the Adrenaline crystal he watche Yang. He widened his eyes as he saw Yang stop both of the Deathstalkers pincers with her bare hands! With all its might the Deathstalker plunged its tail trying to stab Yang. Yang used Blaze Cecilia

to escape. "Dustin"! She yelled.

"On it", Dustin replied racing toward the monster. Dustin dodged both pincers and swung Bloody Nightmare, separating the monster and its stinger. Yang quickly jumped in, grabbing the stinger and shoved it right through its mandibles. Dustin fell on his butt as they watched the Deathstalker die.

"Thanks", he panted.

Yang smiled and said,"wait ten minutes as I go look for the gold zone, if I fire Ember Cecilia then I found it okay"?

"How do you know its over hear"? He asked.

"A little rose told me", she said.

Dustin nodded in understanding.

As Yang ran off Dustin started to count. Five minutes later Dustin saw Yangs signal from half a mile away. "She must have ran the whole way", he grumbled as he started to jog. Halfway there he saw Yangs signal again. Thinking that they were running out of spots in the gold zone Dustin ignored the pain as he double timed it over there.

As he was running he saw another kid rushing in the same direction. Fearing the worse he let a shot out with Deadly Coward aimed at his feet. The bullet tore through the earth tripping him. "Sorry", he yelled as he crossed the border into the gold zone. It was a clearing with no grass and four people surrounding a small fire.

"Well how bout that" Dustin said.

* * *

"Gotta find a zone, gotta find a zone", was the mantra playing in Rubys head for the last ten minutes. Ruby looked up at the moon and noticed that it was only a couple more minutes till midnight. 'I only have a couple more minutes until the next day starts', Ruby said in her head. Using her semblance she rushed off in a random direction. "Why didn't I stay at the first place I saw", she moaned.

Rubys plan was to use her semblance to find the red zone as fast as she could. She wanted to be in the red zone because red zone formed red team. The same team her mother had been on. As she was running she stumbled right into a clearing where a boy was sleeping up against a flag. 'A flag', she thought happily sitting down right in the middle of the clearing.

Hearing a rustling noise Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and pointed it where she assumed the noise came from. "Come out", she commanded. A girl with black hair with a bow in it came out with her hands up. "Relax" she said as she brought some berries out. "I'm Blake Belladonna", she said offering her some of the food.

"Crap"! Weiss cried as she tripped over a root. She landed in a clearing with a green flag on it. She looked below it and saw a kid passed out leaning against it. Looking further she saw a black haired teen with a bow in her hair. "Hey Weiss", a voice said from behind the black haired girl. Said girl moved out the way, revealing the figure wore a red hood and a combat skirt. "Oh no", Weiss moaned "I'm on a team with the kid"!

**AN: Hey everybody its Kitsuneknight09. I'm having a litle trouble figuring out the pairings so I decided to leave that up to you. The poll is on my Profile. Please pick one option per character. The pairings are all about three , Ren, And Juane. I hope you all like my story so far and please review. It gets lonely when it feels like your writing to no one.**


	7. Initiation Part 3

'Nine Deathstalkers,' was the thought on all the kids mind, as the humongous TV shut off in the auditorium.

"I can't believe it"! One kid said.

"I know", another one said. "Most fully trained hunters can't kill that many, let alone a rookie'.

"Rumor has it he came from Signal" a girl said.

"Signal, no way" another kid said.

The instructors viewed the profiles of all the incoming Beacon students as they listened the students converse on the first day of the initiation.

"What do you think about this batch"? Glynda said.

"Impressive", said Professor Port.

"They've really up the standards at signal" Professor Oobleck said, eyeing Ren's portfolio on his computer.

"Well Qrow always was one of the brightest students to grace these halls" another teacher said.

"Yes he was" another agreed.

"Only second to Summer Rose" the last one sighed.

"Speaking of Rose's" Ozpin said. "What do you think of her daughter"?

"Naive" was all Goodwitch said referring to Ruby's portfolio.

The rest of the teachers mumbled and started ushering the kids to bed. "Remember that the second part of the Initiation will be on at nine tomorrow.

As them kids left the auditorium Professor Ozpin pulled up Dustin's portfolio. "Interesting", he said.

"What is it"? Goodwitch asked.

Seems Mr. Steslicki has achieved attunity.

"That young"! Goodwitch said shocked.

"Mhhm I think we can expect great things from young Dustin here", Professor Port said.

"Agreed", Ozpin answered.

**/TIME SKIP/**

**Next Day**

"Wake up Dustin", a masculine voice said.

Dustin slowly rolled onto his back and groaned, "what do you want"

"Wake up", the voice said, "we need to be ready for anything".

"Is he up yet"? Another voice called out.

"Yang"? Dustin asked surprised.

"Come on Dustin", Yang said, "we have to be ready of any attacks".

Dustin sighed, "alright".

As Dustin woke up he took note of his surroundings. He looked up and saw Ren standing over him looking annoyed. He moved to look around Ren and saw three girls. A redhead, an orange head and Yang.

"What happened?" Dustin groaned as he tried to get up. As he moved to stand up on his feet, he winced and let out a sharp gasp.

"I wouldn't move if I were you", another voice said.

"Who are you?" Dustin asked. As the redhead walked to his right.

Ren walked away and let the delightful rays of the sun pierce Dustin's retina. "Aghh!" Dustin yelled. Dustin turned his head to the right to escape the dreadful beams of light. Through squinted eyes Dustin made out a pair of legs clad in gold armor.

"Who's the girl with pretty legs?" Dustin asked.

The girl blushed as Yang had a smirk on her face. "Lay back down" the golden legged girl said softly, putting a pale hand on Dustin's shoulder. "Oh, hey Pyrrha", Dustin groaned recognizing her voice.

"Nora" Pyrrha called.

The orange haired girl Dustin saw turned around to reveal herself. "Hey Nora".

Nora just nodded with a serious look on her face as she addressed Dustin's wounds. "You're very stupid you know that right." She asked.

"What did I do?", Dustin asked.

"You know very well that you're not supposed to consume dust crystals like that in their raw form"?

"Really"?, Dustin asked incredulously.

"Did you even pay attention at the first aid unit we had at Signal"?

Dustin chuckled and said no.

Nora sighed as she finished bandaging Dustin's wounds. "There, you should be good as long as you don't do anything too strenuous. They heard a loud roar and the sound of guns firing. "That must be Ren" Nora said.

"Hey where's Yang"? Pyrrha asked. "Knowing her she's probably with Ren helping him look for food".

Meanwhile as Dustin was in the tender care on two young lady's Ren was fighting for his life. "Dang", he grunted as he dodged an Ursabear yet again. "Where did these things come from"? Ren asked.

"I don't know, we literally just left the zone. Its like they were waiting on us" Yang replied. "Lets hurry though ,we only have an hour until the limitations are put back into place.

"I doubt they were waiting on us". Ren said rolling his eyes.

Since there is four of them well both fight two", Yang said.

Ren used the blades on Stormflower to cut down a mid sized birch tree. As the tree fell Yang used Ember Cecilia and fired at two of the Ursabears. She hit one with her weapons but the other one dodged it, and landed right below the falling tree. As the tree landed on the Grimm, Both humans knew that tree wouldn't hold it for long. With a roar of anger two Ursabears charged toward Ren, and one circled around Yang.

Ren let Stormflower loose as the two Ursabears got within firing range. As the two Grimms hid behind an overturned tree Ren took something out from within his shirt. Once Ren ran out of ammo in his guns the Ursabears jumped from behind cover and charged.

When they got within striking distance Ren dodged the first swipe, and flipped over the second. The first Ursabear tried to stab him with its paw. Ren jumped up into the air, then landed on the outstretched arm. The second Ursabear backhanded him off the arm, but not until Ren managed to place one of the two packages on to both of their arms.

As Ren was flying through the air by the backhand, he managed to reload the ammo in one of his guns. As Ren finished reloading one of his guns he quickly recovered and landed on the limb of a low branch. As the two Grimms barreled over to attack them Rem took steady aim targeting those two small packages, but the Ursabears were faster than they seemed and were able to get a light gash on Ren's arm.

Ren jumped of the limb and flipped over the Grimms. 'Fuck it'. Ren thought as he soared right over them. Once he was right above them in mid air he did the old western technique, spray and pray. And spray he did as a few bullets hit their mark.

There was a huge explosion as the highly unstable dust cartridges exploded. The force of the explosion killed both the Grimms, but launched Ren high in the air, hitting many branches on his way up. Ignoring the pain in his back Ren used the blades on Stormflower to catch himself on a large branch near the top of the tree.

As Ren caught his breath he assessed the damage done. 'Nothing broken' he thought, ' I'm just bruised up'. As Ren gingerly climbed down,and he heard the tell tale signs of Yang fighting.

Once Ren got down the tree and over to Yangs position he got there just in time to see her do an elegant spin and land a vicious right hook to the Ursabears's head, knocking it out. Ren noticed a lot of blood and asked where was the second Ursabear.

"Oh, he's here,"Yang said. "And there, and a little bit of him might be over there" Yang pointed to the bushes where a lot of blood was on the ground. Ren just shook his head and walked in a random direction to find food.

"So why is Yang and Ren not in the designated zone"? Dustin asked. "Oh Yeah, you weren't here for that" Nora said.

**Flashback**

_"Attention all students", a voice said all throughout the forest. "Congratulations on making it through the night". "I am pleased to say that nobody failed to get to a zone". _

_"As I am sure you are all aware that your initiation isn't over yet. You still have to survive until eight o'clock." Since you are all probably hungry I am allowing you to travel outside of your zone for three hours"._

_"Seeing as it is nine o'clock now that will give you all enough time to eat and enjoy your challenge. Thank you all for listening and remember, you're not the only ones out there looking for food. _

**Flashback End**

"And that's basically all of it", Pyrrha said. Dustin looked up at the sun. "They should be back soon its almost twelve o'clock".

"Here take this", Nora said handing Dustin some tea. "What's this for?" he asked.

"It will numb most of the pain". She said.

As Dustin drank his tea he grimaced at the taste. 'This taste horrible', he thought. 'I'm sure it does', another voice said in his head. 'Night?, Dustin asked. 'Well who else would be in your head?, Night said sarcastically.

As Dustin conversed with Night the two girls hovered around last nights campfire and talked in hushed voices. "Hows he doing?", Pyrrha asked.

"Not good", said Nora. "He doesn't know it but he got hit twice. On in the side and another in the arm. One of the Deathstalkers he fought must have been pregnant because the poison running through his system is extremely potent."

"What can we do?" Pyrrha said.

"All we can do is give him some of our aura to help him combat the effects of the poison. At least that way he could somewhat fight" Nora said solemnly.

"You know," Pyrrha said changing the subject, "you suddenly get very serious when someone you care for is hurt".

Nora had a silly look on her face as she poked Pyrrha on her nose, "Boop".

"Man you really can cook." Dustin said.

"Thank you."

"He's right you know." Pyrrha said.

Ren just nodded as he took a drink of water.

"I can't believe there are other things out in this forest then just Grimm." Nora said.

"We just ate an entire family of rabbits," Yang said softly.

"Good rabbit," Dustin countered.

As the group continued eating they conversed on what they plan to do after Beacon. Everybody could notice that Dustin's condition was slowly deteriorating. All the way to the point where he didn't even notice the helicopter that dropped a huge crate on their campsite, nor did he notice the voice that said good luck. But he did notice when a five hundred pound Ursa major came charging at their group.

Dustin looked around and noticed all his friends had their weapons out, he struggled to pull his out but it was too late. The Ursa major was already on top of him, mouth wide open.

Dustin screwed his eyes shut as heard somebody scream.

"Dustin"!

**An: Hey everyone its kitsuneknight09 again and I just want to encourage you all to vote on the poll thats on my profile for the pairings of this story. **

**Pm or send a review if there's a pairing you want to see that isn't on the poll and I'll put it on there.**

**I'm just going to explain this now because I know someone is going to ask it. An Ursa major is the big Ursabear that Juane fought in Forever Fall Part 2, and an Ursa minor were the Ursa bears seen in Emerald Forest.**


End file.
